


Distance

by QueenoftheHobbits



Series: Soft Thighs Series [97]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Little bit of angst, Misunderstandings, overweight reader, plus size reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-22 23:29:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12493328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheHobbits/pseuds/QueenoftheHobbits
Summary: Requested by anon:  I'd like to make a request for a Bucky fic if that's alright with you where he and the reader (plus size if you don't mind





	Distance

**Author's Note:**

> You can find more reader inserts, prompts, headcanons etc. over at imaginesofeveryfandom.tumblr.com

You’d started avoiding him at times. You weren’t around him most the time, if you were in the same room you had a tendency to  stay across the other side, you’d stopped sitting next to him and curling against his side. You weren’t there when he went to sleep, you’d taken to sleeping in your own room again. All in all he’d noticed that you were being distant and he didn’t like it. At all. 

He adored you. Adored having you around. He loved having you curl up next to him, soft and sweet and caring. He loved falling asleep with you, knowing that you kept the nightmares at bay. He loved watching you laugh, watching the way your soft cheeks move with a broad smile. Loved you and loved being around you even if he didn’t show it...and he knew that had to be the problem. That he was distant in the first place...that he wasn’t quite that good at showing how he felt anymore. 

So he hunted you down. Search every part of the tower until he found you in one of the lesser used rooms reading a book. Just seeing you made him feel lighter, just seeing you peaceful and okay, reading a book, eyes focusing on the words. You just made him feel lighter, better than he had in awhile and the thought that you didn’t know that tore at him. 

“Y/N...” You look up from your book and he hates seeing the uncertainty that crosses you face. You’re not sure why he’s here. You’ve been so certain that he doesn’t want you anymore, that he’s bored or maybe he’s just not attracted to you anymore...maybe he just finds you annoying. You’re not sure...but you hadn’t expected him to come find you and your ready for the worst.

Ready for him to tell you that he didn’t want to be with you anymore, that he just didn’t want you anymore. The break up you were so sure was inevitable or rather that your insecurities were sure was inevitable. 

“Just say it.” You take a deep breath, moving to sit at the edge of the bed, “Break up with me...I know you want to...” 

“No.” God, he hated seeing you like this, hated the fact that he’d put this doubt in you, that you thought he wasn’t hopelessly in love with you. He hated that this was all his fault. 

He moves to sit next to you, his weight pushing the mattress down in such a familiar way that it hurts, hand reaching to brush your hair back behind your ear before cupping your cheek and forcing you to look at him. “I’m not breaking up with you...I don’t want to. I love you and I’m shit and showing it. I’m an idiot...doll, I know i’m fucked up and I fucked up...I like having you around, I love having you around...I just it’s hard to talk about how i’m feeling...i’m not Steve or Sam or Tony or...I have shit that I don’t want to show you and i’m still struggling and maybe i’m not ready for a relationship but I love you and I don’t want to see you walk away from me...” 

“You...you love me?” He’d never said that before and it was so bizarre to think that he felt that way after believing that he wasn’t interested anymore for so many weeks.

“I love you and I love being around you. I love waking up to you and I love sitting with you and listening to you...and I hate that I ever made you doubt that.” He presses a kiss to your forehead and you close your eyes, revelling in the closeness that you’ve missed so much. 

You hold his hands to your cheeks with your own, “I love you too...and it’s okay...I have my own doubts and I listened to them rather than talking to you...we both messed up, Bucky..” But that’s okay, you think. It’s okay because you messed up and he messed up and you’re fixing it now. It doesn’t have to be perfect this relationship, but it’s worth it for the happiness he gives you.


End file.
